ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Bart After Dark (Simpsons)
Bart After Dark is the fifth episode of the eighth season of the adult animated sitcom The Simpsons. After accidentally breaking a stone gargoyle at a local house, Bart is forced to work there as punishment. He assumes it will be boring work, but is surprised when he learns that it is actually a burlesque house. Marge is horrified when she learns of the burlesque house, and resolves to have it shut down. The episode was directed by Dominic Polcino and written by Richard Appel. Plot Lisa sees on the news that an oil tanker has crashed (secretly by Stewie's doing) and has spilled thousands of gallons of oil on the beach. She asks Marge if she can go and help save the local wildlife. After begging, Marge agrees. Homer and Stewie stay at home and quickly turn the house into a pigsty. Bart goes to Quahog Park to play with his friends and ends up damaging a creepy looking house. The owner of the house, Belle, demands compensation; Homer tells Bart to do chores for her to make up for the damages. Bart discovers that the house is actually a Burlesque house and quickly takes a new enthusiasm to his job. Meanwhile, Marge, Lisa and Brian discover that only celebrities have reserved the animals for photo opportunities so they are left to clean rocks, they quickly head home. Homer learns about the true nature of the Burlesque house, but does nothing about Bart working there. Soon, Quagmire, the Swansons, Browns and Goldmans confront him on the matter after Principal Skinner sees Bart in the reception room. Marge, who unexpectedly returns with Lisa and Brian from the beach and was previously unaware of Bart's form of employment, overhears. Marge asks (i.e. demands) Belle to close down the Burlesque house, Belle refuses and brings up good points why she won't. At a town meeting, Marge brings up the matter of the house and soon gets support of the entire town to destroy it. An angry mob arrives to take it down. As they are about to destroy the house, Bart convinces Homer to tell them to stop. He does so by breaking into a musical number, We Put the Spring in Springfield (accompanied by Belle and her backup dancers) which convinces the town not to destroy the house. However, Marge arrives with a bulldozer, having missed the song. She tries to make up her own song to express her views, during which she accidentally puts the bulldozer into drive and damages the Burlesque house in the process. To help out, she starts a ventriloquist act in order to pay for the damage she has done. Voice cast *Dan Castellaneta as Homer Simpson, Dewey Largo *Julie Kavner as Marge Simpson, Muriel Goldman *Nancy Cartwright as Bart Simpson, Neil Goldman, Nelson Muntz *Yeardley Smith as Lisa Simpson *Seth MacFarlane as Stewie Simpson, Brian Simpson, Glenn Quagmire *Mike Henry as Cleveland Brown, Cleveland Brown, Jr. *Hank Azaria as Apu Nahasapeemapetilon, Cletus *Patrick Warburton as Joe Swanson *Jennifer Tilly as Bonnie Swanson *Johnny Brennan as Mort Goldman *Harry Shearer as Principal Skinner *Tress MacNeille as Belle, Ms. Albright Production Cultural references Source *1 *2 Category:Simpsons Category:List of Simpsons Episodes Category:Simpsons (Season 8) Episodes